The Heroes that Never Were
by Percabeth for the WIN
Summary: This is the revamped version of the original story. T just to be safe. I am planning for this to be an add-on to Mr. Ricks Story so nothing will have to be AU. DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns all the PJO characters. This story is basically about two new demigods and their adventures it will mainly be OC-centric in POV but all characters from HOO and some from PJatO will be used.


**A/N: Special thanks to I Am Bianca Daughter of Hades, Mosgem, and Aguilita Cruz for reviewing on the original version I hope this one is up to par now. Please read and review!**

_**The Heroes that Never Were**_

"Hello, I am Kael. I suppose I should start my story with the day my life burned to the ground."

It was an ordinary day and started the same as the one before it. I woke up to my two younger brothers yelling and running around, this was followed almost

immediately by my alarm clock going off, which was followed by my mom calling for me to get up.

Today is my thirteenth birthday, the 31st of August. I climbed down the stairs of my house to the kitchen. I then popped half a bagel into the toaster. After I laid

down on one couch in our family room. Man, was I tired! It popped up after about two minutes. Michelle, my youngest sister, immediately squeaked, "Kael your

food's ready!" "I know Michelle," I growled. Reluctantly I pulled myself off the couch and buttered the half a bagel. I sat at the breakfast table and carefully arranged

my glass of apple juice in relation to my bagel on a napkin.

See, I have OCD, or obsessive compulsive disorder. This, coupled with my ADHD (attention deficit-hyperactivity disorder), has made me extremely frustrated on

more than one occasion. My mom was afraid I might be dyslexic as well but, fortunately, I am not. This is good because I love to read. One time my ADHD and OCD

butted heads was a bout six months ago. I had created an awesome battleground using different Star Wars space ships. When I stepped back to admire, my ADHD

took over and completely messed up the whole configuration! This drove me nearly to the point of tears because I had spent nearly three hours on it. The good part

about this is I have learned to persevere in everything I set my concentration on.

I finished my breakfast and headed upstairs to get dressed and brush my teeth. After finishing that I re-descended the stairs to our school room. My three siblings

and I are home-schooled by my mom. My dad is the principal and he works fro home which is nice because we can see him often. I finished my school at about noon

then went to the kitchen to fix lunch. As soon as my lunch was finished, I grabbed my socks, my shoes, and my hat. I had karate in an hour and we were going to run

errands first. Since six, I have been doing karate and have been enjoying it. I had sat down and began to listen to my twin brothers argue with my little sister. I

smelled something funny and looked up. Thick, black smoke was coming out of the vents above us! I quickly hustled my siblings outside and then told my mom and

dad who also went outside. I had just grabbed my hat and was about to join them when a strange lady stopped me. She had talons for fingers, flames for hair, and

two mismatched legs: one a donkeys and the other made of metal. "Just where do you think you are going?" Her voice was nice, but had a cold, hard undercurrent to

it. "Umm outside?" This lady must have been crazy to think I wanted to stay in a burning house! She raised her taloned hands and slowly stalked toward me. I

noticed she had fangs! _Like a vampire!_ I thought. I felt some force take over me and I took off my hat and held it in my two hands like a sword. Suddenly, surprising

both of us, the hat became a sword! At almost three feet long it had the reach I was used to with my weapons I used in karate. The lady hissed and stepped back.

Then, she laughed. "You may have won today little hero, but I will be back and then you will wish I had killed you today!" She laughed again, then she said slyly, "But

until then... don't forget to duck." With an evil cackle she exploded! Gobs of fire shot everywhere!

I opened the door and joined my horrified family on the outside of our house, about 30 yards away. Michelle was crying, my dad was closing his phone, the twins

had tears trickling down their cheeks and my mom looked as if she was about to cry. She gave Michelle, poor nine year old Michelle, a hug. After Michelle went off to

a rock fifty feet away from us with the twins, who were now eleven, I heard my parents arguing. My dad said, "Send your son to join the others like him." Then my

mom said," He's our son Robert!" "No," my fathers voice was harsh, "He's your son and that jerk who never came back son." My father paused then continued, "You

need to tell him or he needs to leave ignorant. You said now was when the monster things start smelling him. One probably started that fire." "But Robert," my

mother pleaded, "he is only thirteen!" "Then send hm off to that camp place you went to. I don't want him here anymore!" My fathers, or was it step-fathers?, went

through me like a sharp knife. "Fine Robert, but I want him somewhere safe." My mother turned toward me. "Kael—",she began. I cut her off. "I heard it all," I said,

putting as much ice and spite I could into those four words. My mother winced at my hostility, but sighed and continued, "Kael you are special, you just don't know it

yet. We are sending you to an orphanage in New York City there you will make new friends and you will go to a new school. We will send you some money every

month so you can buy what you want." I felt my jaw drop. She was listening to him!? I was about to explode, but she held up a hand. "Someday," she promised, "you

will understand."


End file.
